yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockbuster Special: Afternoon Duel
--- ---- Ulrich groaned in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair. "What the actual hell!" he yelled. He was greeted by looks of disdain by the other patrons in the library, and he apologized. He turned his head back towards the book he was reading. He had a science test coming up, and he was trying to study. But he had no idea how any of it worked, it kept getting more and more complicated with every single passing second. He need something to relax, and he needed it fast. He sighed in exasperation as he leaned back in his chair, placing his hands over his face. ---- eyed the man that just made the loudest noise they could possibly make inside a library. "Look at him. He's completely suffering over something. What do you think it is?" Miru looked up from the book she was reading, she was sitting down on a chair, with her right hand, rolled up into a fist, supporting her face, and her left hand holding the book on the archetype. The boy two tables across from her did look like he was having a hard time. She sighed. "This is Duel Academy, I don't doubt that he is having some sort of problem with studying," Miru said as inaudibly as possible for Supay to hear her, and not disturb anyone else within the library. "Studying? Is that all you humans know how to do? Isn't experience more important than this 'studying' of yours? You don't even retain any of the knowledge you gain from it," Supay chuckled obnoxiously next to Miru. "After all, you weren't the best student when you were a kid, don't you remember?" She slammed the book down on the desk angrily, and then pointed her finger at her Duel Spirit, shouting. "What would a moron like you know about knowledge? You don't even understand the basics of your own archetype! So busy focusing on you and only yourself!" While Miru was screaming at Supay, some of the students in the area then turned her attention towards her. To onlookers, it looked like she was just screaming at the air, making people wonder if she was mentally insane. ---- Ulrich looked over at the girl yelling at the top of her lungs. By the colour of her robes, it was obvious that she was from the Obelisk Blue dorm. He followed her glance, and noticed a floating masked head. Ulrich stared at it for a while, shocked at the existence of the head. A hand smacked Ulrich on the back and he flinched. He looked behind him and saw his Duel Spirit, . As a Duel Spirit, it was only visible by those who had the gift to see them. "Go seize the moment, Ulrich!" Buster Blader announced, unsheathing his massive blade. "You've found the target, jump and strike for the kill!" "Buster, why are you always so...energetic?" Ulrich asked in a hushed tone. Buster Blader laughed heartily. "Gwahahaha! I could say the same, with you panicking over that test of yours tomorrow." "Quiet down." Ulrich said. "I'm trying to not fail my science class here." ---- While Miru was still scolding Supay, albeit her voice died down slightly, since she remembered where she was, Supay took notice of the kid that was yelling earlier. He wasn't alone. "Hey, shut up for a second," Supay said, making Miru puff out her cheeks comedically, holding back her anger. Supay motioned his head towards the kid. "Look over there. What's that?" Miru, still annoyed with Supay, looked over, and then her anger released. Her eyes opened slightly in surprise. There was another person with something like Supay. "That's a Monster Card known as Buster Blader," she put her fist near her mouth, thinking. "It's a fairly old card with 2600 attack points and 2300 defense points. It can be considered a Dragon slayer of sorts, due to its effect." "Dragon slayer?" Supay closed their eyes, thinking for a bit. "That doesn't sou-" despite his efforts, however, when he opened his eyes back up, Miru was already absent. He looked around, trying to find her. She had taken her book and sat down on the opposite side of the table the boy was on, placing her book on the desk. Supay shook his head in place side-to-side, showing that he was getting annoyed that Miru just up and left him. He flew through the air back to Miru's side. ---- Ulrich raised a brow as the girl suddenly appeared on the opposite side of him. Buster Blader pointed at the girl, patting Ulrich on the back. "There! Sink your fangs into the target ahead!" the warrior announced. "Shut up, Buster." Ulrich retorted, swatting away Buster Blader's hand from his back. As Supay arrived at Miru's side, Buster Blader pointed his sword at it. "Gwahahaha! My own opponent! Let us fight an honourable battle to the death!" Ulrich groaned in annoyance as he looked over at Miru, then at Supay, and back at Miru. "You have one of those nuisances as well?" ---- "I think I'll pass on fighting you. You look too slow to be an opponent for me," Supay said, sighing at Buster Blader. In truth, he did want to fight against the swordsman, but he wanted to play around with his prey for a bit. Miru chuckled lightly, a sweat drop forming on the right side of her head. "He is just one of two. He tends to only appear in places where there's less light. My other one will appear when there's less darkness. But..." Miru sighed. "Supay is the most common one between the two. I don't go to many buildings with great lighting, unfortunately," Miru said. She surveyed the boy before her, and then clapped her hands together, smiling. "Where are my manners? My name is Miru Tokei, a pleasure to meet you." ---- Buster Blader laughed yet again. "I assure you, little floating head, that I am a warrior of great speed! Dragons cower before me and my blade!" Ulrich rolled his eyes as the two duel spirits continued their little banter. "You have two? Man, I pity you." he responded jokingly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm Ulrich Stöermer. I'm the Slifer Red Dorm Representative." he continued, an answer to Miru's question. "Pleasure's all mine to meet you." "You're in Obelisk Blue, I see. How's academy life treatin' ya so far?" ---- Supay floated towards Buster Blader, moving around him rapidly, studying the giant animated armor. "You say that, but you're not that nimble with all this hunk of metal slowing you down. On top of that, I doubt you're really that great of a Dragon slayer. Just look at you. You can't even fly." "Supay is the more problematic of the two. is actually a really sweet Dueling Spirit, even if he can be a bit shy at times," Miru said. "You're a Slifer Red? Maybe my brother got into that place. Either that, or he failed miserably," Miru put her open hand on her mouth, trying to stifle her own comedic laughter. After gaining control of herself, she put her hand down. "I just recently got into the school. I was given this uniform to wear, but I don't really enjoy it too much. I might just wear whatever I want. However, I think the atmosphere is interesting to say the least. What about yourself?" ---- "Bwahahaha! It is true that I cannot fly! I merely chop off the wings of the dragons before cutting out their tendons! It is a surefire way to execute those beasts!" Buster Blader continued. "I've been going here for a while now. This is my third year, I'd say." Ulrich responded. "I was actually given the chance to become part of the other dorms, but by then I was too attached to Slifer. I became the dorm representative, and so here I am." he finished. "You any good at dueling?" ---- "How can you cut off their wings if they're already in the air, you idiot?" Supay sighed. "Seriously? Do you not know how things work? If they're too high up for you, you can't do anything to them. On top of that, you really can't jump that high with that armor. What kind of Dragon slayer are you?" Miru chuckled at the exchange between her Duel Spirit and Ulrich's. It seems like they were enjoying themselves. "Third year, huh? You'll probably be graduating soon, then, won't you? A year more, if I remember it correctly," after saying that, Miru moved back into her seat, putting her hands on her lap, and stared at Ulrich, smiling. "I would like to think that I'm a good duelist. Why the question?" she put her left hand over her mouth, but her eyes stayed determined. ---- "Silly floating head! The answer is simple, no? I cut off their wings before they can even fly! Or if the beast is in the air, I use my surroundings to my advantage so I can get up and cut off their wings!" Buster Blader responded. Ulrich sighed in exasperation as Buster Blader kept talking, and he felt bad for Supay. Supay wouldn't win this argument. Why? Because no one can win an argument against an idiot. "I asked out of my own curiosity. Dueling's always fun, as long as you're good at it, in my opinion." Ulrich answered. "If ya want, you can test out your skills on me." ---- Supay, for once in his life, wished that he had hands so he could slap himself. This stupidity was on a whole other level. "Dragons are not just something you can up and cut down by using your surroundings. You're too slow. And if you're in a barren area, what surroundings could you possibly have? Think a bit more rationally than that!" "Oh?" Miru was surprised that Ulrich's blunt-attitude. "But what about that book you're reading? It looked like you were studying and were having a tough time," Miru said. "However, I wouldn't mind having a duel. I've only been able to fight one person since my time at the Academy, and they didn't last too long." ---- "Gwahahaha! The answer is simple! I just have to be faster than the dragon!" Buster Blader said, as if it was the easiest thing to do. "Eh, I'm lucky. I'll manage to scrap by with the little bit of studying I've managed to cram down." Ulrich responded. "Really? I sure hope I'll be able to last longer than them!" he joked, standing to his full height. "We can probably use the ol' duel arena by the Slifer Dorm. It's pretty wicked there, with the full sized holograms and the landscape holograms too." ---- "Do you not understand that you're too slow to be fighting a dragon?" Supay stared at Buster Blader. "Physically AND mentally." "The Academy is that advanced? I expected that the Slifer Red Dorm would lack the proper equipment, unlike the other dorms," Miru stood up from her side of the table as well. "However, that sounds like a plan. Just let me put this book back on the shelf, and then we can be on our way." ---- "Gwahaha! That would be like saying that you are too small to be of any use, little floating head!" Buster Blader responded. Ulrich chuckled. "Yeah, that's a fair assumption." he said. "To be fair, it was there before Slifer Red became known as the spot for slackers." "Yeah, leave your book there. It's behind the Slifer Red girls dorms, so I'll meet ya' there, Miru." Ulrich said, waving as he left the library. Buster Blader looked at Supay. "Until we meet again, small floating head!" the warrior called out as it faded away. ---- "Tch. That was that kid's Duel Spirit?" Supay said. He floated back to Miru's side. "Why did you accept his duel? Aren't the Slifer Reds just a bunch of weaklings?" Miru placed her book on the bookshelf, ignoring Ulrich's suggestion of leaving it on the table. She then walked back to the table and grabbed the book Ulrich left, looking for where it belonged. "These titles are kind of useless. I mean, you know how I got into the Academy. It's not difficult to construct a deck that has a sure-fire way of winning," she walked towards a different shelf and put the book back in its proper place. "However, he already said that he could have gone to a different dorm, but passed due to sentimentality," Miru chuckled. "Let's go back to the Obelisk Girl's dorm quickly. I want to change my clothes, these are so unflattering," Miru said. She looked at the students in the library. Most of them were too engrossed in their books to care about anyone other than themselves. Others were sleeping, or were too busy having some sort of panic attack. "This place might just be what I've been looking for," with that, Miru walked out of the library and then headed towards the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm first, before going to her battle with Ulrich. ---- Buster Blader reappeared next to Ulrich as he waited outside of the old duel arena. "Gwahahaha! That small floating head and I have become the best of friends!" Ulrich rolled his eyes. "I severely doubt that, Buster." he retorted. He waited a while before noticing Miru. "Ah, you're here. It's already up and running right now, so we can just hop in now." Buster Blader looked at Supay and jumped over from where he had been. "Small floating head! My friend!" ---- Supay floated away from Buster Blader, trying to keep his distance from the walking armor. "Who said I was your friend?!" Miru was now clad in the clothing she wore before becoming apart of the academy, a primarily white outfit with black trimmings in certain areas. It had the distinct feeling of a chef's outfit. Miru walked towards one end of the arena, taking out her deck from her pocket and then inserting it into her duel disk, and then activating it. She put her finger up in the air. "Before we begin, I'd like to offer up a challenge. If I lose this battle, I will cook for the Slifer Red Dorm for the rest of my time at Duel Academy at every meal time. I can easily gather up some ingredients from the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. I think that would be fair, seeing as the building seems a bit run-down. I can't imagine that the food has the proper nutrients a person needs to work on their day." ---- Buster Blader laughed. "You are funny, my friend!" the warrior exclaimed, fading and reappearing next to Supay. "We shall be fighting now, a gruesome battle to the death! It will be fun, to see two friends fight each other!" Ulrich raised a brow. He was always down for a gamble, but he felt bad for Miru. "Are you sure you want to take that challenge? I swear, everyone in Slifer Dorm has the biggest appetite ever." he said as he walked into the duel arena, letting Miru follow after him. "If you're still down, we can do it. If you win, I'm willing to do almost anything you ask." With that, he took position at his side of the arena, setting his deck into the scanner. "I'm ready when you are." ---- "You can teleport now?! Go away!" Supay floated through the air, trying his best to run away from Buster Blader, ignoring what he said. Miru clapped her hands together. "Of course. I think a challenge will be the perfect way to spice things up for both sides. After all, our Duel Spirits look like they're very eager for this fight to happen," Miru nodded, and then put her hands down. "I'm ready. You may have the first move if you want." ---- "We shall meet on the battlefield, my friend!" Buster Blader called out as he faded away. Ulrich nodded. "Alright, I'll go first." "First thing's first, I'll summon Buster Bob!" Ulrich said. "His effect lets me summon Buster Blader from my deck!" As Buster Blader manifested on the field, he laughed. "Gwahahaha! Hm? Am I here before my friend? 'Tis a shame!" the warrior shouted. Ulrich rolled his eyes and continued. "Bob's effect makes them both Level 7. So I'll overlay them to Xyz Summon Buster Blader, The Kingdom Killer Swordsman!" he continued. A vortex opened up beneath Buster Bob and Buster Blader, and Buster Blader began to scream. "WHAT?! NO, I WANT TO BE HERE FOR WHEN LITTLE FLOATING HEA--" he screamed before being consumed by the vortex. From it, the Kingdom Killer rose, cackling. "With him on the field, all your monster effects can't be activated." "I'll set a card and end my turn." ---- Supay sighed in relief. "He's gone for now. I can finally relax for a bit." Miru put her finger on her bottom lip, looking at Supay in confusion. "Why are you still here? It's light out. Where is Fire Ant Ascator?" "That idiot kept my awake the entire time, there was no way I could sleep with him around!" Supay angrily retorted. "Besides, I'm all fired up now. I want to squash this guy and his Duel Spirit!" Miru drew her card. "You're not the one dueling, Supay. I am," Miru said as she activated a . "With my Swords of Revealing Light, I should be fine for a few turns. Next, I'll special summon my in defense position, since you have a monster, and I do not," Miru looked at Ulrich's monster. "I understand you XYZ users want to rush summon your monsters as much as you want, but you already lost one of your card's effects because of it. All monsters on the field only turn into Dragon-type when that card is XYZ Summoned. However, I'll end my turn there. Your go." ---- "You're not wrong there, Miru." Ulrich responded as he drew a card. "I'll set a card facedown, and end my turn." "But I do have a pretty sweet monster, eh?" ---- One turn on Swords of Revealing Light has passed, as Miru drew her card. "Your monster is certainly impressive. It can be a bit of a hindrance in my plans for the future, buuuuuuuut~" Miru happily placed her monster on the field. "For now, I'll just enjoy the scenery. I summon in attack position. After that, I'll place one card face-down onto the field and end my turn." ---- Ulrich smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty nice here." Ulrich drew his card for his next turn, examining it. He smiled. "First, I'll activate Buster Bomb, my set card, and I'll be declaring the Spellcaster-Type, getting rid of Oracle of the Sun. And since I'm not destroying it, you can't use its effect. Then, I'll activate Buster Breakthrough, and Special Summon the two Buster Bladers dwelling in my Deck!" The Buster Blader's appeared into existence and pointed at each other. "Gwahahahaha! There's two of me!" they exclaimed, before clasping their hands together. "I'lll Xyz Summon with these two, and bring out Buster Blader, The Country Crusher Swordsman!" The two warriors fell through the vortex beneath them, and from it emerged another warrior resembling the Kingdom Killer. "Say goodbye to the effects of your Spell and Trap cards." "Now, since there are 4 monsters and Country Crusher has made them all Dragon-Types, my twin swordsmen get a 2000 ATK bonus each! That's 5000 ATK for each of them." ---- Swords of Revealing Light turned its counter to two. One left. Miru drew her card. "Looks like you're in a bind, huh? I thought you would've been smart enough to do that before you got caught up in this mess," Supay said. Ignoring Supay, Miru went on with her turn. "I guess I have no choice anymore. I summon in attack position. Next, I change my Oracle of the Sun's battle position to attack, and then attack your Country Crusher!" Oracle of the Sun attempted to attack Ulrich's Country Crusher with its staff, but was horribly outclasses. Due to her attack, Miru lost 4000 points of her life points, leaving her with 4000 left. "Now that Oracle of the Sun is within my graveyard, I can activate its effect! Once it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can choose a Supay or Fire Ant Ascator in my deck and put it into my hand. I choose Fire Ant Ascator, and then end my turn." ---- Ulrich nodded. "I'll draw a card, and equip Dragon Buster Destruction Sword to Kingdom Killer. I'll end my turn." ---- Reaching its final turn, Swords of Revealing Light disappeared. Miru froze for a second. This deck of his wasn't a normal deck. Its purpose was to make the opponent completely unable to do anything. She severely underestimated the people within Duel Academy, basing it off from her time fighting the examiner. The examiner seemed to lack basic knowledge of some cards, but this guy? He knew what he was doing, and completely over-whelmed his opponent. She looked at her hand. If only she had not played the game safely... She could've had a better chance. She drew her card, but as soon as she did, she burst out into laughter. After laughing for a while, she composed herself and smiled. "I severely underestimated Duel Academy and its students. I didn't think that in a matter of a single turn could you change the tides of the battle so quickly," Miru said. She clapped her hands together. "I really enjoyed this learning experience. Next time we duel, I will make sure to completely and utterly show you the power I hold," she put her hands down and then turned Cyber Valley into Attack position. "But for now? I want to congratulate you on your win," she motioned for Cyber Valley to attack one of her opponent's monsters. Cyber Valley attempted to put up a fight, but lost miserably like Oracle of the Sun. With that, Miru's life points were reduced to 0, making Ulrich the victor for the match. Supay sighed. "How pathetic." ---- Buster Blader reappeared, appearing next to Supay. "The fight was far from pathetic! If your white-haired comrade here had placed down that card with that man writhing in pain, we would have been crippled! Despite that, your friend here sacrificed their own life points to have a chance to bring out a dragon! If if wasn't for that card that made it so you couldn't do so." Ulrich nodded at Miru. "I'm looking forward to our next duel. I'm sure it'll be vastly different than before. Now, for my second question..." "Are you any good at science?" ---- "Even I'm not that low to look at my opponent's hand! What were you trying to do, hm?! Cheating is not honorable, you moron!" Supay retorted. The nuisance was back. Miru closed her duel disk and put her deck in her pocket. "I'll be looking to it myself. As for your second question, however," Miru put a finger on her lip, looking at the sky. "If you need help on a subject, I should be able to help you out just fine," she said. She began walking towards Ulrich. "I'll help you out if you need it, but how about a meal first? I think we both deserve a good meal after our day today." ---- Buster Blader laughed. "Gwahahahahaha! I would never cheat as well! You can simply check the duel logs after the duel has been completed, no?" Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, a meal would be great." he responded, grabbing his deck and hopping off of the stand. "You have anywhere in mind that you'd like to eat? Or any type of cuisine you'd like?" ---- Supay looked at the armored moron in front of him. "How do you know something like that? I'm surprised you can even speak, let alone know something like that." "Are there places on this island we can have a meal besides the dorms? I was going to offer you to one of my cooked meals." ---- "When it comes to combat, I know everything, you little floating head!" the warrior retorted. Ulrich raised a brow, pondering about it. "Uh, yeah. We can go to one of the common rooms and you can whip up a meal, if you'd like." ---- "I have a name. Use it some time!" Supay angrily shouted. "I didn't think that this island was so free for its students. I thought it was more strict than that," she clapped her hands. "Good to know! I'll whip us up both something. We can go to the beach and eat there, if you'd like? The ocean waves are always so calming." ---- Buster Blader laughed yet again. "Gwahahahaha! You’ve never told me your name, little floating head!" Ulrich smirked. "Well, they are strict. This is technically against the rules, us heading to a common room together. But that beach thing sounds fun, there's no rules against that." ---- "How do you not know it when Miru has said it several times! I even know yours!" "Then we'll prepare the meal and then head off to the beach. I'll use whatever ingredients you guys have within the dorm, as well as some from the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm that I could find, and then make a meal for all. We two can just take our separate meal to the beach. Sound like a plan?" Miru smiled. ---- "I was not paying attention, floating head! I was too bewitched by our magnificent friendship!" the warrior responded. Ulrich nodded, running a hand through his long blond hair. "It does indeed sound like a plan. This'll be fun, won't it?" he said, smiling. "Shall we be off?" ---- "Grr..." Supay couldn't believe someone could possibly be this stupid. "It's Supay! Say it with me, now. S-U-P-A-Y! Get it?" "Of course. We'll stop by the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm first. Most of the ingredients can be gathered there. But, ah, try to keep your distance for a bit when we get there," Miru chuckled. "Wouldn't want people to think you were a pervert." ----